


Bloody Weevils

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Owen is, indeed, a wanker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Weevils

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day ten: "Christmas pageants."

"Remind me to bloody kill Tea Boy when he gets back from wherever it is Harkness dragged him off to!” Owen complained as he and Gwen staggered through the weapons room entrance, an unconscious weevil between them.

“Have I told you lately how much a wanker you are, Owen?” Gwen spat, groaning as they manhandled the weevil through the outer door of the armoury.

“Three times this week at last count,” Owen said and grunted as the weevil started to slip from his grasp.

“Well, you can be,” Gwen said and stumbled under the creature’s weight as Owen righted it. “They’re at Ianto’s nephew’s school pageant. I wasn't going to pull them out of it just because of a bloody weevil.”

“Oh yes,” Owen said and manoeuvred the weevil towards the vaults, “Jack gets to meet the in-laws, Tosh is in London with her family, and I’m stuck here with you and Janet’s homicidal cousin. This so isn’t my idea of how to spend a Friday night.”

“It’s not mine either. I could have gone to a movie with Rhys and had dinner at that new Italian place, but no! I have to help you chase a weevil through half of Cardiff's sewer system! And do I get a 'thanks, Gwen?' Of course not! Like I said: wanker,” Gwen quipped and removed the weevil’s arm from her shoulder.

“Thanks, PC Cooper. You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself. It’s not my fault Jack gave us the night off but failed to send out a memo telling the weevils that,” Owen said and leaned the alien against the wall. “Aren’t you going to help me down with this thing?”

“I think not, Dr Harper,” Gwen said with a bitter smile. “I’m going home and have a nice, long bath and see if I can get the stench of the sewers out of my hair sometime before New Year’s Eve. Got a problem with that?”

“At least help me get it tagged and into the system before it wakes up?” Owen asked and wrapped an arm around the weevil after he punched in the code to open the door to the vaults. “I’ll give you lift once we’ve finished up.”

“How about I go home, you tag it, and we call it a night?” Gwen said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Be that way. You go home, I tag it, call it a night and tomorrow when Ianto comes in I’ll tell him who really broke the coffee machine,” Owen said and raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You bet I would.”

Gwen growled and grabbed the weevil’s elbow. “Fine, but you so owe me.”

“I’ll buy you a drink next time Jack declares it ‘Team Building Night,’” Owen said as they started to wrestle the weevil down the stairs.

“That’s not what I meant,” Gwen groaned as she stumbled on a step. “Wanker.”

“So I’ve been told.”


End file.
